The Adventures of Amethyst Wreath
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: Amethyst Wreath was always used to the shy crystal ponies of the crystal empire, but recently her Family was called back to Canterlot, a land she only heard in her fathers stories when she was younger, she realizes that being royalty isn't easy. Will she be Normal, Will she make friends, Will she get over her little brothers crazy antics, and will she have an adventure?
1. Chapter 1

Amethyst walked the path in the palace gardens. The winter air was blowing her mane back. It had been rough since the Royal guard needed her father Shining Armor to train the guards. The other captain must have done a really bad job. Of course that was none of her business. Her walk continued. She had to get away from the higher class, she wanted to be normal for once, and this was the only time she would consider herself 'normal'.

"Princess Amethyst" a royal guard called out. She sighed, her few seconds of normal, were officially over.

"Yes" she responded.

"Your presence is requested by the Captain of the royal guard." He announced.

Of course, her little brother Armor glint probably got into something, or was bored to tears, and her father needed him out of there so he could do his job. Of course she would just drop him off with her mother, Princess Cadence. She sighed, and then followed the guard.

* * *

Amethyst was soon at the door to her father's office. The guard walked in and announced her presence, she walked in, and the door closed behind her.

"Ok, you need me to take Armor Glint out of here." Amethyst stated.

"Not now, no" Shining Armor stated, not looking up from the parchment on his desk. He pointed his quill toward the fireplace in his large office, she saw her little brother on his back, asleep by the fireplace. She rolled her eyes.

"So, why did you want to see me" Amethyst asked. Shining Armor looked up from his work. He shook his head.

"It's because your mother and I are worried about you" Shining Armor stated. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady" Shining scolded. He sighed, "What's wrong" he asked. He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing" Amethyst quickly responded. The truth was she hated it in Canterlot, and just wanted to go back to the Crystal Empire.

"I'm here if you need anything Amy" Shining stated, before turning back to his work.

She quickly left his office, and soon, the barracks. She just wanted to get back to their tower, and think things over, and be by herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Amethyst was in her family's tower, her room to be exact. She could hear her father's voice as he called out commands. It wasn't audible, but it sounded like the guards were giving him a hard time. His voice was loud, and he paused every once in a while, like he was trying to stake out the guards who were in for a surprise next sparring session. She decided to look out the window for a second. The breath of the guard ponies was visible, looking like little puffs of smoke from where Amethyst was. She saw her little brother running around with his wooden sword, probably fighting off imaginary dragons and bandits. She silently chuckled to herself. Even though Armor Glint could be under hoof, He was a dizzy dreamer. He wanted to be "Exactly like daddy" when he grew up. Amethyst remembered her little comment that night. Telling him that being a guard was serious work, and wasn't a bunch of horseplay. And how her father glared at her and said he could do it if he tried.

"Maybe, once he gets his head out of the clouds" Amethyst whispered. She sighed; she had nothing better to do. Nothing really exciting happened in Canterlot. Unlike the Crystal Empire where she was friends with many other Fillies and Colts her age, she wasn't friends with any pony here. She swore she heard her father compare her to her Aunt Twilight before, even though she never met her, and had no idea why. She saw the guards start to head down the path to the barracks. And armor glint, leaning up against a tree, out of breath. Her father was talking to another captain, Captain Silver Moon, the captain of the lunar guard. His son, Nightshade was in the guard, and rumor has it he was getting promoted to cornel. Amethyst turned away from the window. She had seen Nightshade in photos. She also had a photo of him, even though she found it stalker like. She thought that he was cute, while other girls she talked to had more of a crush on other guards. She didn't know why, but of course she never met the guy.

"I haven't even met him in person, I just like him for his looks, not his personality" Amethyst whispered to herself. She sighed, and looked out her window. She saw her father, start to walk back to the barracks with Silver moon, Armor Glint on his back. With that, she left the tower. She needed to be normal for five seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst walked through the hallways. She thought more; she knew wanting to stay in the Crystal Empire was one of the more, minor reasons that she didn't want to stay. Little did the public know, but she had an older brother as well, her own BBBFF. His name was diamond sword, and right now he was in Saddle Arabia settling a border dispute. He was gone since she was eight and Armor Glint was two, She was fourteen now. She missed him a lot. And armor glint wasn't anything close to what Diamond used to be.

"Diamond" She sighed. Blinking back tears. The thick aroma of armor polish, adrenalin, and sweat filled the air. Chatter filled the hallways with an ear-piercing sound. It was the guards. Amethyst couldn't take it anymore. And she hid among the ranks, so she could get to her father's office. She knew he was the one to talk to when she was thinking about Diamond Sword. He could always say something, or arrange something so could let her mind rest.

"QUIET IN THE RANKS" she heard Silver Moons voice call out. She walked up next to him, when he turned his head, he saw her.

"Hey, Squirt" he whispered to her. He ruffled her mane a little bit. A small smile appeared on her face, but soon faded away. He looked at her, a concerned look in his eyes. Silver moon was tough when it came to his job, but when Amethyst was around, he could be a really softie.

"You need to talk to the boss, don't you" He stated in a hush, referring to her father. She nodded.

"You worried about him, aren't you, you know D.S was trained by the best, he's probably fine." He added. He noticed they were in the barracks.

"Your father is in the middle of a meeting with the secretary of war, and the guard council, you know how to get into his office, right" Silver asked. Amethyst nodded. And walked up the steps, leading to the offices upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Amethyst stood in front of the door that lead to her father's office. She was about to knock, when she heard her father yell.

"Then get the hell out and get me those votes!" Shining armor yelled. She heard hoof steps come towards the door, and three other stallions walk out. She stood in the doorway.

"You can come in Amy" He stated. She walked in and closed the door. Her eyes filled with tears. Shining looked at his daughter, and noticed she was on the verge of tears. That how he knew what she was thinking about.

"Amy" he started. "You know he was trained by us, he knows what he's doing"

"I haven't seen him since I was eight; Armor glint probably doesn't remember he has an older brother" Amy started. "Being around here serves as a constant reminder that the guards deployed him to a war zone. Why did we even get involved? It isn't our business!" She added. Shining Armor walked up to his daughter, and held her in a hug.

"I just got the latest progress report sent by Diamond Sword, I haven't opened it yet, but if you want to be around when Silver moon and I meet up to discuss what action needs to be taken by the troops down there, I'll be more than willing to let you listen in on the meeting, okay" Shining whispered to her. Amethyst nodded.

"I guess I'll be on my way" Amethyst concluded. Shining Armor nodded.

"I'm here if you need anything" He stated, then turned back to his work. After Amethyst said a quick goodbye to Silver Moon, and told him he could snap out of softie mode, she left the barracks


	5. Chapter 5

Amethyst walked down the cobblestone pathway leading to the castle. She heard hoof steps behind her. She turned around, to see a colt about her age behind her. He was looking at the ground, but she could see he was clenching his jaw; his face was a beat red, standing out from his light grey coat. He looked familiar. She thought for a second, and then knew exactly who the colt was. It was Nightshade.

"Major Nightshade" She started, calling him by his rank. He looked up to see her, and automatically bowed in respect.

"Princess Amethyst, I didn't know it was you" he started; he had a strong British accent.

"Please Amethyst is fine, I'm not the formal type" She responded.

"Oh, well, ok Amethyst" He started. "You can just call me Nightshade" He stated. She nodded; they both started walking down the path.

"You mind me asking why you are so mad" Amethyst asked.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm not happy about being promoted to cornel" he stated.

"Why?" Amethyst simply asked. He looked at her, his expression lightning a little. He sighed and then continued.

"It wasn't my choice, my mum made me join the guard, She didn't like having me around" He stated. "At least I'm with a pony who appreciates my presence" He added.

"Make that two" Amethyst thought to herself. She nodded.

"I don't like being royalty… It's harder than most ponies think it is." Amethyst stated. Nightshade looked at her in disbelief.

"Really, I'd think it would be a gift to be royalty" he questioned.

"The fancy parties, moving around, speeches, not being able to do anything without escorts, It's hard" Amethyst laughed. "That's why I hang around her most of the time" She stated. Nightshade nodded his head, and then looked at her.

"You're Captain Armor's filly, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"You're Captain Silver Moons Colt" She stated, knowing it as a fact. "Your father is close with my family" She added.

"I know" He whispered. They both noticed the sun was going down below the horizon line.

"Um, I have to get back to the barracks for my night patrol route" Nightshade started. "It was nice meeting you Amethyst" he added. And then ran off down the path they were taking. With that, Amethyst walked toward the castle, She knew she had to be home by a certain time, or her father would flip on her. But she was more concentrated on the fact she just talked to Nightshade, the colt she had a crush on.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed, and Amethyst knew something had happened with the guard. Her father was more jumpy than usual, and she swore his eyes where were a little bloodshot, like he had been crying or something. It was now nighttime though, and the royals were gathered together, her mother and father, her little brother, Her aunt Celestia and Luna.

"Honey, Is something bothering you?" Cadence asked Shining Armor, concern in her voice.

"Might as well tell you now, it's about Diamond Sword, He was out on a mission, With a part of his quadrant, and their chariot hit a roadside bomb." Shining started.

"What!" Cadence hissed. She looked at her husband with teary eyes

"You mean like Boom and Kablamo" Armor glint asked.

"WHAT" Amethyst shrieked, her eyes filled up with tears, Her BBBFF, was he gone?

"Calm down Amethyst, Your brother was actually lucky, and he only sustained a few injuries from sliding a few feet on a gravel road. He was lucky he could get up and walk around in circles" Shining armor stated. "He'll be fine" Shining added. Amethyst shook her head.

"No he won't, He's not going to be the same when he comes back now because he had to watch ponies die, and he has to live with the guilt, and a terrorizing image from now on, of course you wouldn't understand that" Amethyst stated. "You're lucky he isn't immortal" she added.

"Amethyst, I understand that" Shining armor started.

"No you don't, if you did you would have stopped this war by now, this 'war' is just bogus!" Amethyst interrupted.

"Amethyst, I have done everything with in my power to try and end this war" Shining Armor stated through gritted teeth.

"Well apparently you're not trying hard enough" Amethyst sneered.

"Amethyst" Cadence gasped.

"Uh oh" Armor Glint stated.

"Stay out of this, Armor" Amethyst snapped.

"Go to your room Amethyst, I swear you are getting to be too much, you are not acting the way you should. You never sass me or your mother, and you don't take your anger out on your brother. Am I Understood?" Shining armor yelled.

"Yes father, I hear you loud and clear" Amethyst stated, a little choked up. She marched up the steps and walked down the hallway. Tears streamed down her face. She walked into her room and slammed the door. She crawled into her bed, and started to quietly sing to herself.

* * *

Why me,

Just being royalty, isn't as easy as it seems.

No time to be yourself and play,

Escorts calling your name every second of the day,

Bows, and respect whenever you show your face,

Even though it's high status, you don't fall into the right place,

And all the while, ponies wishing they were me,

But as you can see, being royalty isn't easy.

And it's just no fun being me.

* * *

After a while, Amethyst grabbed the photo of nightshade she had.

"I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat right now" Amethyst stated. Tears streamed down her face. And with that, she cried herself to sleep, before her father even had a chance to talk to her again.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days later. And Amethyst was in her room. She sighed; she was still worried about her brother. Her father wanted to see her for some odd reason, and now, they were walking down a corridor in the barracks. Amethyst remembered this wing; she only went down it once, when she was only a little filly. She got hit with something, it was hard to remember what now, but she needed five stiches on her forehead. A light scar still remained. They stopped in front of a door. She looked up from the ground, only to remind herself that Armor Glint, Nightshade, And Silver Moon were with them. All of a sudden a scream of pain erupted from inside the room.

"Nightshade, can you bring Armor Glint back to my office" Silver Moon stated.

"Yes Father" He stated, he picked up Armor Glint, and walked back down the hallway.

"Are you going to be okay Amy?" Shining asked.

"You can always go catch up with Nightshade" Silver Moon added. Amy thought over her two options. Go into the room, and see blood stained tools and dying guards, or go back with Nightshade and her annoying brother.

"I'll be fine" she said.

"Okay" Shining sighed, a little worried about the imprint it would leave on his daughter. He threw the two wood doors open, and walked in.

"Squirt, Are you absolutely sure you want to come in here with us" Silver moon asked. She nodded, and walked in, she felt something drape around her. She saw that Silver Moon had put his wing around her out of protection, and for a bit of comfort for her. She saw many unsettling sights. Many sick or injured guards where on hospital cots. There was a screen up, with a large mass of black, which were shadows. They soon spread out. And she heard something like a saw.

"AHH, STOP PLEASE STOP CUTTING ME!" the guard behind the white screen screamed. She heard cries of pain after that. Amethyst stopped Silver Moon from covering her ears. It didn't scare her like it used to. Screams from dying guards scared her when she was little, but she wasn't a foal anymore.

"You Sure" Silver whispered.

"You'll know if I'm scared" Amethyst responded. They started to walk towards another bed.

"DEAR CELESTIA SPARE ME" The colt behind the screen shouted, making Silver jump. She walked closer to the bed to see a snow White, unicorn stallion, with a Light blue mane streaked with purple, scrapes, cuts, a freshly sewn wounds covered his body. A doctor was at one end of the bed, re-sewing a large wound on his hind leg.

"Ahh, Tender hoof" The colt hissed. Clearly something hurt him

"Sorry Captain, only ten more" The doctor responded. He gave him a small nod.

"Good to have you back D.S" Silver moon stated. He looked up.

"Glad to be back…, dear Celestia, its better then training privates down in Saddle Arabia… and the explosion, man that… wait, Amethyst!" He said, clearly surprised by his younger sisters presence.

"Hi" Amethyst stated, a little timidly.

"Amethyst, you remember me, don't you?" The colt asked.

"I missed you Diamond, like, missed you a lot" Amethyst told him, tears of joy started to form in her eyes.

"Amethyst, I'm fine, I'm here aren't I… nothing bad happ-" Diamond started.

"STOP, PLEASE!" the voice from the colt behind the screen ran out.

"You sure you gave private gold star enough whisky?" Diamond asked the doctor.

"Bet my life on it" The doctor stated as he tied the last stich holding the wound together so it could heal.

"You're actually betting HIS life on it" Diamond stated.

"You're lucky _she's_ still alive" The doctor told him.

"You damn right I am" Diamond snapped back. He remembered little ears were listening. "Excuse my language sis" he added. All of a sudden things went silent.

"Did they just lose Gold Star?" Diamond asked.

"He just passed out Captain, nothing to worry about" a nurse called from behind the screen.

"Unless he passed out from blood loss" Diamond muttered. He looked up to see his sister looking at him, her eyes full of concern.

"Diamond, what's happening back there, why are you so worried about Gold Star, who's she?"

"There amputating Gold's Leg, found a piece of shrapnel, and it caused an infection. And She, well She, is Major Star Song, My Mare friend, lost her hoof" Diamond stated all in one shot. He saw Shining Armor get up.

"Well, I'll see you later; I need to get to a meeting" Shining Armor stated as he got up. "Power through it solider" Shining commanded.

"Yes Sir" Diamond responded, giving his father a salute.

"At ease" Shining stated, winked at him, and then left, along with Silver and Amethyst.


	8. Chapter 8

Shining Armor, Silver Moon, and Amethyst were soon back to the main part of the barracks. Amethyst walked down the hallway leading to Silver Moons office. She opened the door, only to find Nightshade was playing with Armor glint.

"And all the villagers cheered because captain Armor glint had once again saved them from a terrible fate!" Armor Glint stated.

"Um, Armor Glint, dad said you can go back to his office" Amethyst stated. He looked up, and ran out the open door. Amethyst closed the door.

"You ok?" Nightshade asked.

"I'm regretting not coming back with you, but I was worried about my brother." Amethyst started. Nightshade nodded.

"It's like the black plague took over in there, the screams and moans, just watching the doctor put his suture needle into my brothers leg was horror" Amethyst whimpered.

"I know, I've been in there multiple times" Nightshade responded. He looked up, a little confused. "Usually you would be talking to my father or your father, why are you telling me this?" He asked. Amethyst looked up at him.

"My father and I aren't on good terms right now, and I don't tell your father everything" Amethyst explained. "But to answer your question it's because well, I, um, how to say this…" Amethyst added.

"Feel comfortable talking to me?" Nightshade suggested. There was a look in his eyes that told Amethyst he was catching onto something.

"Yeah, that's it" Amethyst responded.

"Amethyst, do you like me?" Nightshade started, "like really, really, like me". There was a long moment of silence between the two.

"Yeah" Amethyst whispered. She blushed. "Oh, wow" She mumbled.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of" Nightshade told her. "I sort of like you too, I mean, like you, like you"

"Oh, really, is that so" Amethyst stated, taking a step forward.

"Yeah" Nightshade responded in a husky whisper; as he took a step forward himself. They both leant in, and kissed. Amethyst felt like fireworks were going off in her mind, there was a tingling sensation that traveled up her spine. The both pulled away.

"Wow" Amethyst whispered. It's all she could manage to say.

"So, I guess we're together now" Nightshade stated.

"I guess so" Amethyst responded.

"Well, I got to get back to my station, come to my dorm tonight… I want to spend some time with you" Nightshade told her, handing her a small piece of paper. The number 281 written on it, it was his dorm number.

"Okay" Amethyst responded, and with that, she watched her colt friend leave the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Night time rolled along quite quickly for Amethyst. That night though, she had to sneak out of her family's tower in the castle. She was now in the wing where most of the dorms for the guards where She found dorm 281. She saw the door was open a bit, even though the lights were off.

"Amethyst, is that you?" A voice whispered to her from inside the room.

"Nightshade, it's you right?" She responded in a whisper

"Yeah" The voice told her. She walked into the room to find him on his bed, reading something over. She saw his armor was placed on a special rack. He looked up at her, and extended a wing. She walked up to the bed, and settled down with him. Amethyst used her magic to close the door. She didn't use her magic much. She felt Nightshade nuzzle her as he draped his wing around her.

"You know, you're the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria" Nightshade complemented, his British accented voice was music to Amethysts ears.

"Oh, stop" Amethyst whispered, she blushed a deep, crimson red.

"It's true" Nightshade stated. He pulled her closer, and kissed her cheek. "I'd never lie to anypony, especially you" Nightshade whispered to her. He pulled Amethyst closer to him, trying to warm her with his body heat, and for the most part it was working. Amethyst cuddled into his side.

"Oh, you're so, warm" Amethyst moaned. Nightshade chuckled. He pecked her cheek again. Amethyst looked at him, and knowing what she wanted, he went ahead and kissed her again, but on the lips this time. Amethyst was starting to get tired. Nightshade, put aside what he was reading, and pulled the covers on his bed over them.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea to get forty winks" Nightshade yawned. He shifted onto his back. Amethyst did the same, and she lightly placed her head on his chest.

"I love you Nightshade" Amethyst told him before her eyes shut fully.

"I Love you too, Amethyst" He whispered. "And I'd do anything for you" He yawned, before he put his head down on the pillow, and his forearm around Amethyst and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next morning, and the sun was just coming up. Something, though was about to happen, that never should of happened.

"Nightshade it's fifteen minutes past roll ca- WHAT THE!" Silver Moons Voice rang out in the room.

"AHH, geez dad, it's called knocking!" Nightshade hissed. Saw his father's eyes were wide. Amethysts eyes popped open. She gulped.

"This probably looks way worse than it is, we were just" Nightshade started.

"I don't want the details of your little fiasco last night, okay, just get ready, and get to the mess hall!" Silver Moon commanded.

"Yes sir" Nightshade responded. He quickly got into his armor, and left the room. Silver Moon turned his gaze towards Amethyst. He sighed.

"Come with me" He told her. Amethyst felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm so screwed" She thought to herself. He brought her to her father's office. He knocked on the door.

"Enter" Her father's voice rang out.

"Wait here" Silver Moon told her. She nodded, and gulped. He noticed how upset she looked.

"Squirt, you're not in trouble, okay" Silver Moon whispered to her in a comforting tone. She nodded. He walked in, closing the door behind him.

"You got to break the news to her" Silver moon stated to him.

"What, wait, WHAT HAPPENED?" Her father stated, clearly freaking out.

"She was with my son last night, they were just, um, this is weird, just cuddling" Silver stated. She heard her father sigh out of relief.

"Bring her in" Shining told Silver. He opened the door. Amethyst walked in, she saw Silver leave.

"Amethyst," Her father stated. She nodded.

"We didn't tell you this before, but, your mother and I both agreed when you were little, we would have a planned relationship for you" Shining continued. Amethysts eyes filled with tears.

"Why!" She almost yelled. "It's no fair, Diamond can date Star Song!" Amethyst stated.

"Did you know what happened when your mother and I were getting married?" Shining asked.

"The changeling queen impersonated mom, I know" Amethyst whispered.

"Well, we don't want that happening again, and since chrysalis impersonated a princess, your mother, we both decided that if we were to have a daughter, there would be a planned relationship and marriage so the Queen wouldn't get the guts to hurt our little girl" Shining stated.

"I'm not little anymore" Amethyst thought. But all that came out of her mouth was a squeak.

"Dad, how, how could you do this to me… for once I was actually happy here" Amethyst squeaked. With that she ran out of her father's office, and used her magic to transport herself to her room. When she was there, she locked her door, and started to cry her eyes out. Everything was absolutely horrible! She didn't want to be around here anymore. She cried harder. All she wanted to do was disappear. She decided that she would disappear, but she needed a plan. She continued to cry as she walked over to her bed. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror, and realized. Her crystal Pony instinct kicked in. Her mane was straight as it possibly could be; her coat and mane looked duller. But she didn't care, she crawled into her bed, and began to sob. This was absolutely horrible!


End file.
